1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated inductor, especially to a symmetric integrated inductor.
2. Description of Related Art
Inductors are important elements in radio frequency integrated circuits to implement impedance matching. As System-on-chips (SoC) become the mainstream of integrated circuits, integrated inductors gradually substitute conventional discrete elements and are commonly applied to radio frequency integrated circuits. However, the resistance values of different layers in a semiconductor structure are usually different from each other, resulting the mismatch in two inducing units of an integrated inductor as the integrated inductor usually uses a different layer to implement a bridging structure. The greater the resistance value is, the greater the inductance value becomes. Therefore, it becomes an important issue to fabricate an integrated inductor that has matched inductance values and resistance values.